


Meeting The Incubus

by sadmacedace



Series: Haikyuu!! Incubus AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Incubus!Noya, M/M, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Asahi met an Incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Incubus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/gifts).



It was late, rubbing his tired eyes Asahi tried his best to focus on the yellowed pages of his family’s grimoire. Like most grimoires it had a collection of various spells, inscriptions for runes, and sketches of otherworldly beings, and like most grimoires it was handed down to him. Coming from a family of White Mages, most of the book contained holy magic, teaching how to perform blessings and purifications, along with how to heal the sick and wounded.

Currently he was trying to translate an older text - at least that’s what he was trying to do, the words had faded and the handwriting was crackled. He sighed, closing the book and setting it down on his desk. Checking the time his clock read ‘1:01AM’, stretching he got up and made his way over to his bed, falling onto the soft mattress and burying his face in the pillow. He could continue translating the grimoire tomorrow, right now his body needed sleep.

Asahi couldn’t remember falling asleep, but he was disturbed from sleep when he felt something warm pressed against his back, still groggy from sleep he wouldn’t have thought much of it, until whatever it was moved at let out a shaky breath. He started to internally panic, there was someone in his room - in his bed with him. He started to feel a tingling sensation thrum through his body, similar to pins and needles but not uncomfortable. Did he get drugged? Did someone sneak into his house to drug him and to do who knows what to him?

He slowly took in a breath trying to calm himself. He would need to be quick if he wanted to take whoever it was by surprise. When his pulse calmed he gathered the energy to cast a defensive spell. The body moved again and when that happened Asahi twisted to push the person away, casting a blast back spell. Bright white light emanated from his hand and shot the body across the room slamming them into the wall, Asahi jumped out of bed readying himself if the person decided to try and attack him. But nothing came. Worrying that he may have possibly killed the assailant he stumbled over to where their body lay and bent down, turning them over.

Squinting in an attempt to adjust his eyes to the darkness he could make out some of the features on the person’s face. The person looked like a young man, possibly a teenager? Asahi just assumed from the man’s stature that he had to be younger than him, much younger. The man had spiked back hair and the front dyed a lighter colour. Following the hairline he saw something that seemed out of place, two symmetrical nubs poked out on the top of his forehead. Asahi moved to turn on the bedroom light, eyes stinging when it came on. Blinking through the pain he forced his eyes to adjust and focus on the man. The two nubs sticking out of his forehead were tiny horns. Horns? Horns! Something in Asahi’s head clicked. This wasn’t human he was dealing with, but an incubus.

“Daichi!” he screamed hoping his flatmate would hear him. Asahi would have ran to him if he wasn’t worried about the incubus running off on him, although he seemed to be pretty knocked out.

“Daichi!” he called out again. He could hear distant thudding of footsteps make their way to his room.

Daichi swung the door open, his eyes were wide and his brows were furrowed. When he saw Asahi wasn’t in any immediate danger he scanned the room. Spotting the unconscious incubus on the floor he frowned.

“What the hell is this?” he shouted. The look on Daichi’s face scared Asahi a little, the man had a habit of getting a murderous look on his face when angry or alarmed.

“He was in my bed - I thought he was trying to attack me so I used a spell to blast him back-- but I didn’t think it would knock him unconscious!” Asahi exclaimed.

Daichi looked over to the incubus for a moment, then looked back to Asahi. “Did you kill him?”

Asahi’s eyes widened in horror, no he couldn’t have killed someone, even if that someone was an incubus and had questionable motives to be in his bed, killing someone wasn’t justified. He lurched forward and knelt down beside the incubus. He brought his ear down to listen for breathing, hearing the soft intakes of air he felt relief wash over him. He wasn’t dead.

“He’s breathing.” he said sitting back up.

Daichi let out a sigh, “So what do you want to do?”

Asahi pondered for a moment, “I- I want to check for any injuries, external or internal, and maybe ask him why he was here.”

“He’s an incubus, it’s obvious why he was here.” Daichi said. 

Asahi’s cheeks reddened, “S-still I want to ask him. Oh, but if he is hurt I’m not sure my magics will help or just cause him more harm, do you mind if--”

“--If you can borrow my grimoire?” Daichi cut him off giving him a knowing look.

“Please.” Asahi sighed.

Daichi rolled his eyes, “I’ll be back in a moment.” then left the room.

Asahi looked at the incubus being able to see his features more clearly now, he had a soft rounded face, it was almost sweet. His hair was black with a blonde stripe at the front. His body was small and lithe, clothed in black form fitting clothes. And a spaded tail Asahi didn’t catch during his earlier examination.

He figured he should check for any injuries, he scooped the incubus up in his arms and moved him towards his bed. Laying him down, Asahi got to work. He figured he should look at his chest and back to look for any damage. Lifting the incubus’ shirt up he felt kind of wrong to not ask permission beforehand, he pushed the feelings aside, reminding himself that he was doing this for the incubus’ own well being. What he saw made him cringe a little, where his spell connected to the incubus was a burn, luckily it didn’t appear too serious and seemed more similar to a sunburn. Though he still felt guilty none the less. He gently turned the incubus onto his side and examined his back, from what he could see there was no damage. When he was done he put the incubus back into a comfortable lying position. He moved back to his desk and grabbed his own grimoire, knowing that there would at least be some information about Incubi in it.

 

An hour passed, he and Daichi went over the pages of their grimoires with information about incubi, Daichi’s seemed to be more informative, Asahi’s own books description of them was that they were lustful creatures that ate the souls of humans to survive. It also went into detail about the spells used to defend and attack against incubi. Nothing telling Asahi about how to heal one. Daichi pointed out a passage in his book about how while holy magic can hurt them, using a neutral healing spell won’t harm them. Asahi thanked the gods that he could do something. Getting the information they needed, Daichi headed back to his room, telling Asahi to get him if he needed him. Waving him off Asahi started to heal the wounds the incubus had.

 

Asahi rubbed his eyes, he peered over to his clock to check on the time. ‘3:04 AM’. He was debating whether or not he should take a nap, he closed his eyes and felt the call of sleep hailing him when he felt movement on the bed tearing him away from slumber. He looked to the incubus, he watched him blearily open his eyes, the incubus glanced at his surroundings, realizing where he was the incubus bolted upright. Two large caramel eyes stared at him in shock. The incubus hurriedly backed away from him holding his arms up to defend himself.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please don’t kill me!” the incubus yelled. Asahi could hear his voice crack with fear.

“I-I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to talk.” he said trying to calm down the incubus.

“I’m sorry! I promise if you let me go you’ll never see me again!” the incubus continued his pleas.

They went on like this for a few moments, Asahi softening his voice, giving gentle hushes and reassurance that he meant no harm. The incubus was looking at him with glassy eyes, he had stopped his mantra of pleas and had seemed to calm enough for Asahi to have a conversation with him.

“My name is Asahi, can I ask you yours?” he said gently.

“N-noya.” he said shakily.

At least he had a name now. “Noya, I’m sorry I frightened you, and I’m sorry about knocking you into a wall with a spell earlier. Are you hurt?”

Noya took a sharp intake of breath, and exhaled. The remains of his earlier panic. “My back and chest are a little sore.” he said quietly

Asahi hummed, “You got hurt earlier, when I knocked you back into the wall. My spell… burnt you a little. I wasn’t expecting that to happen, but my defense magic is amplified on you.” he said apologetically.

“Because you’re a white mage.” Noya added.

“Yes, but I was able to heal it. The burn is gone, but there might be some residual soreness for a couple of days.” he explained. Noya just nodded.

“So, can I ask why you’re here?” he pried.

Noya let out a disconcerting laugh, “I’m an incubus, what do you think I was going to do?”

Asahi breathed deeply, “I can have my own assumptions, but I would like to hear from you.”

Noya eyed him suspiciously for a moment. He sighed and drew his legs up to wrap his arms around his knees.

“I haven’t fed in a few weeks. There was a woman I used to feed on, she was really pretty, and kind too. I had been seeing her regularly for a few months, usually I just travel and don’t stick to the same person, when I fed on her the first time, I felt something different. I felt elated after I fed from her. So I watched her for a bit, she’s a very generous and kind woman, and, I wasn’t aware at the time but she was aware of my presence. So one night when I went to feed on her, she caught me, I don’t know how but she did. She didn’t react how I thought a human would. She… willingly let me feed from her. She didn’t seem to mind the cuddling.” Noya paused and looked at Asahi, Asahi nodded for him to continue.

“After that, we spend more time together, sometimes I didn’t go over to feed from her but for her company, she would talk about her day and about the people she met, and about her fiance who was overseas for the moment. I figured she just wanted someone to hold while watching movies with. But, she had other ideas. She wanted… sex. And I, wasn’t comfortable with that- I mean she had a fiance for goodness sake!” he exclaimed.

Asahi spoke without thinking, “I didn’t think that would be a problem for you.”

Noya looked at him, a hurt flashing across his face, he looked down. “I guess she did too.”

“That was stupid of me to say, I’m sorry.” Asahi said mentally kicking himself.

“It’s okay, I understand we don’t exactly have the best reputations to white mages.” he said trying to brush it off.

He recalled something Noya said earlier. “You said you haven’t fed in a while, are you-- would you… like to continue feeding on me?” Asahi swore he saw a glimmer in Noya’s eyes.

“You, you wouldn’t mind? This isn’t some kind of trick is it?” Noya asked.

“I promise it’s not a trick, I just… want to make it up to you.” he said.

Noya nodded, “Could I ask for something weird?” biting his lip.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Would you… hold me?” Noya said quietly, almost a whisper.

Asahi smiled and nodded, “Sure.”

He opened his arms, waiting for Noya to come to him. Noya moved cautiously forward, keeping an eye on Asahi’s movements. When he was in reach Noya curled into Asahi, resting his head against his chest, leaning down over his heartbeat. Asahi slowly moved his arms around Noya, gently enveloping him into a hug. 

Moments passed when Noya finally spoke, “I’m going to start feeding now.”

Asahi gave him the go ahead, and felt Noya relax into him. When he did, Asahi felt a tingling sensation start blossoming on his skin where he was holding Noya. His arms and torso felt most of it, a warm somewhat invigorating buzz thrummed through him. It was pleasant. 

Minutes ticked by and Asahi sat there enjoying the feeling, when the sensation stopped he asked, “Finished?”

No response. Asahi looked down to where Noya was resting against him. He had fallen asleep. He really must have been exhausted. Asahi moved carefully repositioned them so they were lying in bed. When his head rested on his pillow Asahi realized just how exhausted he was himself. Losing the battle against sleep, his eyes shut and he was carried off to dream. His last coherent thought was if Noya would still be there when he awoke.

 

 

 

A few months had passed. Asahi was sitting in bed writing in his grimoire. While his pen scratched new words onto the paper, Noya leaned into him, eyeing the book he was writing in.

“What you doing?” he asked moving his head into a comfortable position.

“Just correcting some misinformation before bed.” he said closing the book and resting it on the nightstand. Incubi were nothing like the book described them, some, yes. But the majority weren’t. And Asahi had first hand experience in that.

Turning the lamp off he moved down to let Noya rest on his chest, he wrapped an arm around Noya and he nuzzled into his chest. Listening to Asahi’s heartbeat. The book was definitely wrong about this incubus. He recalled back when they met, after offering to let Noya feed off him, when he awoke Noya was gone. Asahi thought he wouldn’t have heard from him ever again. But a week later Asahi was woken up by the incubus, asking if he could feed from him again. Asahi obliged. When Noya came over to feed, they began to talk, and grow closer with every visit, soon Noya was comfortable enough to just visit Asahi. Asking to just be held, while asking all kinds of questions about human life and culture, the incubus has a strange curiosity for it. 

Asahi got to see more and more of Noya’s enthusiastic side, Noya’s no worry attitude helped ground Asahi when his thoughts got away from him. He was a chronic worrier, his inner monologue going through all kinds of scenarios. Having Noya there helped quiet them.

“Asahi, would you call me that human word again?” he asked.

“You mean ‘boyfriend’?” he responded.

“Yeah,”

Asahi smiled. “Noya, my boyfriend.”, he felt Noya’s fingers twitch and his cheeks move to a grin against his chest.

“My boyfriend, my boyfriend, my wonderful boyfriend.” he started on.

He wouldn’t have ever thought he would be in a relationship with an incubus. But after getting to know Noya, and growing closer to him, he started to feel more for him than just platonic feelings. He would never have confronted those feelings if it wasn’t for Noya confessing to him. When Noya did that, Asahi let his own known too, and he couldn’t be happier.

Asahi continued calling Noya is boyfriend. Making conversations with fictional people telling them about Noya, and how he was his boyfriend, emphasizing on ‘boyfriend’. Asahi paused for a moment, hearing the sound of Noya’s steady breathing, signaling that he was asleep. Asahi smiled to himself and gently squeezed Noya. Turning his head to rest it, he closed his eyes at waited for the lull of sleep to claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it~   
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
